


Stage Fright

by sacredraisincakes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, M/M, Misuse of Special Techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredraisincakes/pseuds/sacredraisincakes
Summary: To be fair, he never should have listened to Will in the first place.





	Stage Fright

“If you don't sit down and give it a rest I'm going to tie you to that chair.”

Merlin winced and grimaced an apology, but couldn't have stopped his pacing if he tried. He was afraid if he did he'd stop moving altogether and never be able to start again.

Will rolled his eyes from his -seated- position on the couch. “You'd think this was your first audition or something.”

“It's the first one that matters!” There was a slight edge of hysteria in Merlin's voice. “This is LeFay Productions, Will. Do you know how many first born children I would give to have a _lead role_ in a film by _Morgana LeFay?_ ”

“Considering you would have to steal or adopt those children? Unless you're willing to come by them naturally. Mate, if you tell me you're willing to shag a bird to get this part I may have drag you out of here for your mental health. And mine.”

That startled a chuckle out of him, and Merlin finally allowed Will to get hold of his wrist and drag him down onto the couch. His leg continued to twitch, though. He hadn't slept solidly since Freya had called him to say she knew a guy who knew a guy who knew Morgana’s PA’s brother and she'd managed to land him an audition in her exalted presence. Not a guarantee, just a chance. Merlin could not let it go to waste. He liked community productions well enough, but his dream was to one day perform at the Globe. A gig with Morgana LeFay could cinch it for him. Or at least get him a massive step closer.

Merlin pitched forward to hang his head between his knees. “I think I'm going to be sick.”

“I know you're nervous, but I've never seen you get like this before.” Will raised him up just enough to tip a glass of water down his throat, strangely gentle for his usual manner.

“This could be it, Will,” Merlin croaked through his tightening throat. “This is what my mum gave up everything for.”

“No, she did that for _you_ , mate,” Will murmured back. “Whatever you chose to do with that chance.”

There was a knock on the door. Merlin took a steadying breath and pushed himself to his feet, sending a prayer of thanks up to where he knew his mother was watching over him. “This is what I'm choosing to do with it. And I'm going to make her proud, you'll see.”

As Merlin went to answer the stagehand’s summons Will called out, “Just remember, if you get the shakes, try picturing them naked! Always worked for me!”

Merlin rolled his eyes with a laugh. Only the thought of the scandalised stagehand stopped him from pointing out that Will didn't need nerves to get him to picture Morgana naked.

The stagehand shoved a script into his hands as she led him down the hall. “This is what you'll be reading from. You'll be acting opposite Ms LeFay for today until we cast the other principle tomorrow. She's off script already, obviously, but don't let that throw you. She doesn't expect you to memorise anything in the next two minutes.”

 _Opposite Morgana?!_ Merlin felt his anxiety creep higher again. The lines blurred before his eyes, and he had a terrible feeling he was going to have another breakdown before he even made it into the room. Although it might have been too late even for that as the stagehand opened a door and shoved him inside.

“Jacob! I've been look for you everywhere! The witchhunter just arrived at the city hall.”

Merlin blinked for a moment, not recognising Morgana's words right off. He swallowed hard, glancing down at the page. _She’s naked, no need to be nervous. This is one of those reverse dreams where for once you're the only one who showed up with clothes on. Picture her naked and say something!”_

“We have to stay calm, Ella. It's like a wild animal. If you don't show fear and don't make any sudden moves it has no reason to attack.”

Merlin found himself settling into the role of Jacob, hidden warlock in Victorian era England, all while mentally stripping The Morgana LeFay of her clothing. It made a rather ridiculous image, bits bobbing where he preferred tautness and a void where he preferred a good length. He had to force down a giggle that would not fit the scene at all as his “sister” voiced her concerns over the threat to their safety.

When Morgana finally dropped her character and beamed at him, Merlin felt like he was coming out of a daze. He'd done it. He'd given it his all and had managed to do so without tripping over his tongue or his own two feet. He was politely redressing his esteemed companion when a rich voice boomed out to his left, leading his gaze to a table he hadn't even noticed in the room before, so focused as he'd been on the scene.

“Much as I'm sure it will lead to mocking, I have to admit that was actually passable.

“I told you so, Arthur,” Morgana smirked. “Gwen’s always had an eye for talent.”

Merlin didn't even take in her comment. Instead of fading away his xray vision was going into overdrive as it bore through the clothes of the most attractive man he'd ever laid eyes on. And if he wasn't mistaken, those blue eyes staring back were doing the exact same thing to him.

He was going to kill Will.

Later.

Maybe.


End file.
